The Ball Buster
by JohnyNtheRainbows64
Summary: KairiXTidus LEMON/torture. After breaking up with Sora, Kairi goes to a party and gets wasted. she then finds Tidus and plays around with him in a back alley.


**Author's note: This is loosely based off of a true story a friend of mine told me. Anyway, hope you enjoy it and just don't take it so seriously. Also, for those of you fallowing my Red Hotz story, I am nearly completed with the 2****nd**** chapter. **

"Did you hear what I said Kairi? I said I'm breaking up with you." Kairi could hear Sora's voice on the other end of the phone. Her hand gripped the receiver as she shouted back her response.

"Oh yeah! Well good! You've got a small dick anyway! Fuckin tiny-Tim! You're not even a mouthful!" With that, she slammed the phone down and cursed loudly. Sophie, who was just passing by, stopped to see what was wrong.

"Kairi? Are you ok?"

"Of course I am. Why would you ask?" Before Sophie could answer, the phone began to ring. Without thinking, Kairi yanked the phone-jack off the wall and threw the phone across the room. "Fuckin TINY-TIM!" she shouted as it smashed against the wall. "Sophie, did you get my Scotch? I need to get ready for Namine's party." Sophie took out a bottle filled with a bronze colored liquid from a bag she was holding.

"Didn't that party start like an hour ago?"

"Like I care," said Kairi as she yanked the bottle out of Sophie's hands. She examined the bottle for a few seconds before looked up at her friend. "Ah, Sophie. You mind telling me what the hell this is?"

"It's… It's Scotch. That's what you wanted wasn't it? By the way you owe me $8.62."

"I said get me a bottle of Johnnie Walker Scotch! This is J&B! I can't drink this buffalo piss!"

"I'm… I'm sorry! don't know the difference." Kairi smirked at her friend as she unscrewed the bottle and took a drink.

"Yeah, that's obvious. Come on. Let's roll!" she said as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

The party was in full swing by the time Kairi and Sophie arrived. A stereo was playing Led Zeppelin as everyone sat around either talking or pretending to be cool by remaining isolated. Kairi did was she did best at every party and supported the wall. Standing alone in a corner, she continued to drink her buffalo piss. No matter how hard she tired, her heart ached over the loss of Sora. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, which had nothing to do with the alcohol.

"Hey Kairi! Come and sit with us ya know?" said Rajin as he had his arm around Fujin. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Kairi composed herself and sat down between her friends.

`` "What's going on ya know?"

"That jerk Sora broke up with me! And he did it over the phone no less!" Fujin slammed her drink on the table in a fit of rage.

"DICK!"

"Fujin's right. That Sora is a real dick ya know?" The three of them continued to trash-talk Sora until Kairi, with a little help from a 12-pack of Rollin Rock, became the life of the party. She suddenly got up and attempted to dance as the music became particularly louder.

"Ah FUCK! I love this song! You're tiiiiime is gonnna cuuuuuuuuum! Ya, ya, YA! Johny, Johny! I want you to touch me toniiiight! Hold me tight! Squeeze me like a fuckin giraffe! Motha Fuckin Geodude! Boy, that Johnnie Walker sure does make a good Scotch! Not like this piss!" Kairi fell back down between her friends as they all started to laugh. After a few minutes, something caught Kairi's eye that made her face turn redder than her hair. Sora was sitting in a far off corner with Riku. They were playing Super Mario Bros DX with their Game Boys hooked up with a link cable.

` "TOGETHER," pointed out Fujin, as she took out her Ipad and started playing Final Fantasy VI.

"You know what! I'm getting really tired of being neglected! If Sora wanted to break up with me that's fine, but he should have had the balls to tell me he met someone else and that it just wasn't working out between us! And what's the deal with breaking up with me over the phone! Stupid fuck!" She then stood up and swaggered towards the kitchen. "I'm gonna get some sausage rolls!"

In the kitchen, Tidus was standing next to the frig wearing a pair of very tight pants. "I don't see how you can wear those things man. They must be killing your balls," said Wakka as he sat at the table going through all five of his first generation Pokemon cards.

"It's only a problem when I get a boner. Hey man, why don't you put that shit in the trash where it belongs," said Tidus pointing at Wakka's cards. Calmly, Wakka put his cards in his pocket, got up, and started to leave.

"I hope your balls explode." A few minutes after Wakka left, Kairi stumbled in still holding her half empty bottle of Scotch. She took one look at Tidus and decided she was going to have some fun.

"Hey Tidus. You're looking pretty hot! Are those new pants?"

"Yeah, Big K was having a going-out-of-business-sale and I-,"

"Wow that's really cool!" interrupted Kairi. She slowly walked towards Tidus while running her hands down her firm breasts. "Wow, it's really hot in here. Let's go outside for some fresh air," she said as she rubbed her body against his.

"O… Okay. That sounds cool," said Tidus as he fought back his erection. Kairi grabbed him by the hand and practically dragged him out the back door and into the alley. Before Tidus could say anything, Kairi slammed him against a wall and fiercely kissed him. As their tongues fought for control, Kairi grabbed Tidus's crotch and began to rub.

"Hmmm! Kairi! Wait a minute. I need to unzip my pants." His hard dick was threatening to tear though the material as his balls became increasingly uncomfortable.

"Shut up!" said Kairi as she unbuttoned her shirt with her free hand. "I bet you want these around your cock don't you!? I bet you want me to smoother them against your balls while I suck you dry!" she said as she grabbed Tidus's head and forced it between her breasts. "Suck them!" Tidus didn't have to be told twice as he gently sucked on her nipples. "Hmmm! Good boy!" moaned Kairi as she took a drink of Scotch while leaning her head back. While Tidus was sucking, he started to reach down and unzip his pants since the tightness was almost too much. Before he could, Kairi pushed his head hard against the wall and slapped him. "I'm the one in control! You understand me! You gotta get down on your knees and beg me to let you unzip your pants!"

"I… I can't crouch down! My pants are too tight from my hard dick!" moaned Tidus as pain mixed with pleasure cause him to lose all sense of reason.

`` "I think I can help with that," said Kairi as she kicked Tidus hard in the balls. Tidus fell down as the pain was unbelievable.

"Oh FUCK!" moaned Tidus as he held onto his balls.

"Now, beg me to take your pants off! I want you to worship me!" Tidus clung to her shins and buried his face between her feet. Please Kairi. Please take my pants off!" Without warning, Kairi yanked him up by his hair and slammed him against the wall again.

"I'm doing you a favor! You pitiful excuse for a man," said Kairi as she yanked down the zipper and pulled down his pants. Tidus sighed with relief as his balls were no longer confined to their Levi prison. Kairi gently rubbed her breasts against Tidus's abused balls while gently stroking his dick.

"Oh God! Kairi! Thank you! You have no idea has much I need this," moaned Tidus as he relaxed his head against the wall.

"I want you to cum for me Tidus. I want to drink your sweet juices!" said Kairi as she increased her speed. She then wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and sucked hard while using her tongue to lick up the precum.

"Oooohhh! Fuck Kairi!" shouted Tidus as he started rubbing her breasts. Kairi began to suck even harder as she used her hands to gently squeeze his balls.

"Cum for me baby! After this first load is over, I want you to fuck my tight pussy. Cum inside me and feel me up with your juices," said Kairi as she let go of Tidus's dick and stroked him almost violently. Suddenly, she stopped, got up, buttoned her shirt up and started to walk away.

"Aggrhh! Please Kairi! I need you to finish me!" What the hell are you doing!?" Kairi quickly turned around and slapped him once again.

"You thought I was going to give you what you wanted!? I was just using you!" She lifted up her bottle and noticed it was almost gone. "Fucking J B buffalo piss! Tidus! Finish the rest of this off!"

"I don't wanna drink that stuff I—" Before he could say anything else, Kairi yanked him by the hair and pulled his head back. She then poured the whiskey down his throat. "Aahh!" shouted Tidus as the strong liquor burned his mouth. Before he could recover, Kairi smashed the bottle against his face and threw him down on the hard ground. "Fuck!" shouted Tidus, yet his screams were unheard as Kairi had already left.

"So how were those sausage rolls ya know?" asked Rajin as Kairi entered the living room. She smiled as she liked the last drops of Scotch off her lips.

"Tasted like summer-time."


End file.
